


Maelstrom

by scribeofmorpheus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars EU
Genre: Concordia (Star Wars), F/M, Mandalore, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeofmorpheus/pseuds/scribeofmorpheus
Summary: Daxima had given her life in the service of a Master and mission she never truly believed in. After years of enduring harsh and gruelling training to become a weapon in the name of the Orders fierce leader: Supreme Leader Snoke, Daxima had been ready to give up and accept her life for what it was. This was until she met a young boy who would remind her that there was a whole galaxy out there just waiting to be explored. All she had to do was garner the will to escape.





	Maelstrom

She was a Knight of Ren. Raised and trained by Supreme Leader Snoke, her father. Pried away from the warm clutches of a normal life. She had no memory of her home-world, her parents, even her true name. Instead, she had gained a new name, a name to symbolise her rebirth. A name to symbolise her allegiance. A name that stuck fear at the very heart of all who opposed the will of her father.

Her name was Daxima.

Her youth had been filled by years spent being trained. Moulded into a weapon of pure destruction, a weapon of pure rage. Those cold, bitter years were spent on Concordia. The small green moon of the now desolate planet Mandalore, Concordia was known for its vast mining tunnels that extended deep beneath the surface. Long since abandoned, The First Order built a sumptuous base above these tunnels.

The base was called The Vestige of Vizsla, its mandate: to train force sensitives. In secret, the base also acted as a Stormtrooper indoctrination camp. The Vestige flourished under the strong leadership of three individuals. The cold, calculating and cruel, General Fhax Raylen. The poised and ever vigilant, Doctor Lynn Odari. And lastly, Supreme Leader Snoke’s personal overseer, Commander Severen Fayne.

It was a harsh and ferocious place and many did not survive the training. Those that did would be forever changed. As though their very souls had been stained, darkening them. The physical routines were relentless. Designed to constantly push the trainees passed their limit. Yet nothing compared to the severity of the mental components of their training. There was no trust amongst the younglings, only ambition. Each of the trainees was alone, isolated from the world beyond. Trained to sacrifice freedom for power. Love for obedience. Innocence for ruthlessness. These were necessary steps taken in order to further the First Order’s agenda.

Supreme Leader Snoke was building an army and he envisioned it being led by only the most ruthless and capable, the killer-elites…  
The Knights of Ren.


End file.
